Think Twice
by XFire22
Summary: Special KH/FF high school story. Axels jealous about how Desi hangs out with Reno and doesn't want her around him anymore. Axel/OC.


Axel grinded his teeth, as he opened his locker and slammed it'd shut, after grabbing a few books for his next class. Not that his mind was actually focusing on his school work, of course. Axel never really did pay attention to school or anything, but today, his brain had its attention on alittle something that was steaming him up. His best friend, Desirae, had just made

friends with the new guy, Reno, a few days ago. He wasn't very happy that she was spending most her time with the new guy, and hardly him. Axel was going through a new emotion, and didn't know what it was. He did know though, that whatever this new feeling was, it sucked. And Axel didn't like it one bit. At all.

"Axel! Axel! wait for me!"

Axels anger immediately disappeared, as he recognized the beautiful voice behind him, and turned around with a warm smile to greet it. However as soon as he laid his gorgeous emerald green eyes on the boy next to her, Axels anger came swarming back, and his warm smile soon turned into a nasty scowl.

"Whats he doing here?"

"Huh? you mean Reno? hes helping me hand out inventions to the party I'm having tomorrow night!"

"Party? what party?"

"The party I invented you to silly!...You did get your invention didn't you?"

Axel huffed, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and slightly glared at the other red haired boy who stood alittle to close to Desi for his own personal liking.

"No! I did not get a invention!"

"Hehehe...Thats because your "invention" slipped down to the ground!"

Axels cheeks started blushing alittle, as he watched Desi reach her hand out and pick up a small little red envelope that had fallen to the floor.

"Oh...My bad"

Desi started giggling, as she handed him the red envelope, and softly kissed him on his now red stained cheek.

"We'll see ya at the cafeteria Axel! later!"

Desi began jogging down the hallway, with Reno right behind her, as she turned around and started waving goodbye. Axels heart was crushed, as he watched his best friend disappear down the hallway, with his now worst enemy in the entire school. Reno. Everytime he heard that name, he swore venom came pouring down right out of it. Course, that was probably

just in Axels brain. He didn't understand why she didn't ask him for help, instead of that good for nothing copycat. Axel had been friends with Desi since pre school, and they have always done everything together. He wasn't about to let some jerk come around, and take everything that ever mattered to him away. Axel glared down at the path Reno had disappeared at,

and clenched the red envelope in his hand, as he grumbled and stuffed it away in his pocket. Axel was about to make Reno see that trying to touch his girl, was the biggest and stupidest mistake in his whole entire life.

Axel shoved his way through the cafeteria crowd, as he held his "supposed to be" lunch. He had never actually eat cafeteria food before, because usually Desi made him lunch everytime before the two of them left for school. But since "Reno" had come along, Desi was to busy feeding that jerk to remember the little lunch promise they had. And Axel couldn't ask his

mom to make him lunch...She sucked at cooking for one, and for two didn't even care if he'd go hungry in the middle of the night. Axel didn't have the bestest patents in whole world...Which was why Desi was even more important and special to him then anyone else. She was pretty much all he had, and all he wanted...And thats why it hurt so much. Axel sighed,

as he took a seat at one of the tables and set his lunch down. He wasn't even hungry, to be honest. His brain was to busy thinking up some evil scheme to get rid of Reno, then to pay attention to his stomachs growling.

"Gotcha!"

"Ahhhh!"

Axel let out a small yelp, as two slender arms went wrapping themselves around his neck, and a face was buried into his red spiky hair. For a split second, Axel thought it was another one his "crazy obsessed" fangirls. But after a few more seconds, his brain immediately registered the warmth and feel of her touch, and he softly smiled again as he tilted his head back slightly to look at the beautiful face he knew was there.

"Ya got me again, Desi. Do you have to scare me like that all the time? I could have a heart attack you know!"

The two best friends enjoyed there private laughter together, as Desi kissed his cheek again, and took a seat right next to him.

"Sorry Axel! but it was just to easy! you looked pretty spaced out...And speaking of spaced out, what are you doing with that "supposed to be" food?"

Axel looked down at his "lunch" and suddenly smirked, as a idea came popping right into his sneaky brain.

"Oh...Ya know, had to eat some of this "terrible smelling food" since my "best friend" forgot to make me lunch today..."

Axel put on his best looking pouty face, and crossed his arms over his chest, as Desi started giggling at Axels poor attempt to get her attention.

"Think again bestest friend forever! I've got your lunch right here! and you actually thought I forgot the promise we made...How could you!"

Desi stuck her nose up into the air, as she handed him the bag full of his lunch, and titled her face away. It didn't take long though, before the two of them started bursting out laughing again, at there own stupid drama attempts. Axel was the first to stop laughing, and his lips curved into a bright smile, as he watched Desi continued to laugh until she was out of breath.

"Hey...Thanks for making me lunch today. To be honest...I...Actually really did think you forgot about me...And our promise..."

Desi looked into Axels emerald green eyes, and curved her lips into a bright smile that matched his own, as she laid her hand on top of his and scooched alittle closer.

"I could never, ever, ever forgot my bestest friend, Axel...I figured you'd know that by now"

"Yeah well...With you hanging out with that new guy, whats his stupid name, I feel like I don't know anything anymore..."

Axel sighed again, and turned his eyes away from her pretty little blue sapphire ones, as he opened up the lunch bag and began digging his hands through it.

"Oh Axel...Your not jealous are you?"

Axels hands stopped moving, and his face stayed blank for a moment. Jealous? Axel couldn't be jealous right? he never liked that word, and never thought he'd have to experience the ugly feeling of his most hated emotion ever. Jealously.

"N-no...I'm not jealous! just u-upset...Yeah...I mean, you don't even spend time with me anymore!"

Axels voice raised alittle, and he held his eyes shut. He didn't want any of those wet tear drop things to come running down his face infront of her. It was bad enough that she could have been right...About the jealous thing. And something in Axels hurt heart, told him she was right. And for once, he wished she wasn't.

"Axel...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Trust me, I never wanted to do that! I don't want you thinking I'm trying to replace you or anything..."

Desi softly placed her hand on Axels cheek, as he slowly opened his eyes, and immediately wiped something away.

"Y-yeah well...You didn't h-have to spend a-all your time with him..."

Axel hated that his voice was choking up, and little wet drops were slightly sliding down his face. Desi sighed, and began using her thumb to wipe away some of the tears that were still going down his face.

"How about I make it up to you then...Wanna come over to my house tomorrow? I can make us breakfast! and you can help me out getting some decorations and hanging them up!"

Axels lips softly twitched into a small smile, but before he agreed, his face quickly became serious again and his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Just the two of us? or will there be a "third" wheel?"

"Just the two of us, Axel...No need to worry so much!"

"...Hmph. Just checking..."

Axel finally let his lips curve into a smile, and his eyes brightened up alot. Desi smiled back and without warning, kissed him quickly on the lips. Axels face expression was priceless, and his eyes would've popped out from there sockets if they could have. His heart stopped, and his body was numb. And before he knew it, it all ended to soon, as she softly pulled back and stared him deeply in the eyes.

"I'll see you after class, hottie. Try not to be late this time for tomorrow mmm?"

She winked at him, and playfully ruffled his red spiky hair, as she got up and started walking towards the exit. Axels body was still to numb to move, and his mouth still hanged opened with shock. She had never done that before, and Axel couldn't help but suddenly feel like his brain went blank, and his heart tingled with a ticklish feeling. He touched his lips with his finger tips, and softly smiled, as he gave a toothy grin and suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow to come.

The next day, Axel had wakened up way more earlier then usual. His alarm clock didn't even need to go off, as he wore a bright smile, and quickly threw himself into the shower. Axel couldn't explain this feeling he suddenly had, but whatever it was, he liked it. He couldn't help but be so excited to go over to Desis house, and see her again. His heart melted at the

thought of her giving him another kiss, as he washed himself as quick as possible, and jumped right out of the shower and into a pair of clean clothes. He didn't know why, but he wanted to make sure he looked especially good for today, as he looked into the mirror and began adding extra hair gel into his red spiky hair. He knew Desi liked spiky hair, and he hoped that with

even more spiky hair, she'd give him even more attention. Axel smirked at his reflection, and quickly ran down the stairs as he grabbed the car keys from the kitchen, and headed out the door. He wanted to make sure he wasn't late, and hopefully maybe be even alittle early for some extra praise.

**Fast Forward**

Axel knocked on the door of his best friends house, as he took in a deep breath, and shoved both his hands into his pockets.

'Alright...Just relax, Axel...This isn't the first time you've knocked on her door...Theres no reason to be so-'

Axels thoughts were interrupted, as the door suddenly swung open, and two pairs of arms came throwing themselves over his shoulders and a face buried into his chest.

"Hey Axel! I'm so happy to see you! I didn't expect you'd be here so early! did have you cocoa puffs before bed time?"

"Heh heh, not exactly...Lets just say I had a sweet dream, and couldn't wait for it to become reality"

The two best friends started laughing, as Axel wrapped his arms around her waist, and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm excited to spend the whole day with just the two of us...Like it use to be"

"Oh Axel...I'm excited to! and what a better way to start the day, then with a happy healthy breakfast! hey! that sorta rhymed!"

Axel started laughing again, as Desi giggled, and grabbed his hand as she lead him through her house.

"I made your favorite best friend! eggs, bacon, potatoes and pancakes!"

"Just hearing it makes my mouth water! where is it?"

"In the kitchen of course silly! c'mon!"

Desi lead Axel through the house, and towards the kitchen. She made him sit at one of the bar chairs, and jumped over the bar table to grab the food.

"Alright hottie! here ya go! nice and hot for you. Just the way you like it!"

Axel mumbled out a quick thanks, before grabbing his fork, and stuffing his face as full as he could. Desi couldn't help but laugh out loud, as she watched Axel eat like no tomorrow, and leave nothing on his plate what so ever. Not even crumbs.

"Oh Axel your such a messy boy! look at your face! it has food all over it!"

Axel blinked his eyes for a couple of seconds, and licked the corner of his mouth, as he smirked and handed his plate back over to her.

"I know thats one of the reasons you like me so much! and because you do, can I have seconds?"

Desi started laughing so hard, her face was turning blue, as Axel gave her a toothy grin and blinked his eyes innocently at her.

"What I say?"

"Oh nothing Axel...Nothing at all..."

Desi muffled a couple of giggles, as she grabbed his plate, and filled it up with more food. Axel let out a dreamy sigh, as he watched her fill his plate up with food, and laid it back infront of him. It felt good to just have the two of them spending time together again...Axel couldn't wait to see what today had in store for him, and he hoped there was going to be a few

smooches...And maybe even something alittle more. Axels day dream thoughts were cut short, as a loud knock was heard at the door. At first, he didn't think much of it, as Desi gave a odd look and shouted out "Its unlocked!". He figured it was just her parents or something, as they probably forgot there keys or cell phones. But as he casted his emerald green eyes

towards the white door, he nearly choked on his food, as he stood up and turned himself around completely to the face of his worst enemy, Reno.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yo man take it easy! I'm not here to rob anything! I just wanted to see if Desi wanted to go to the mall with me and grab some supplies for the party"

"I'm gonna knock you dead you little-"

"-We'd love to go! I mean why not? we were heading towards the mall anyways! but first, would you like some breakfast Reno?"

"Sure. I'm pretty hungry after driving all the way over here"

"Comin right up then!"

Axels face was stuck between being shocked at Desi, and disgusted by Reno. His heart was torn into two again, as Reno walked over and took the seat next to his, as he grabbed a fork and began biting into the still hot food.

"Mmm...This is really good yo! do you like run your own restaurant or something?"

"Nah, never really wanted to be a chief. To much responsibility and cooking! but thanks for the complement anyways!"

Axel wanted nothing more then to punch Reno right in the face, right at that moment. It took all his will being, and a look at Desis beautiful face, to hold his fist back and just clench his hands instead. He took back his seat, and angrily finished the rest of his food, as he continued watching Reno for any signs of flirting with Desi. Reno just ignored him though, as he continued talking with Desi about anything, and handed her his plate once he was finished.

"That was delicious Desi! you sure you don't want to be a chief yo?"

Desi started laughing, and Reno soon joined her, before there laughter was interrupted by Axels loud coughing.

"Ahem...We better get going! don't wanna hit traffic hour!"

"I'm with ya there yo! lets head out!"

"You comin Axel?"

Axels eyes saddened for a moment, and he cursed in his brain, as he quickly wiped his eyes and turned around.

"N-no...You go on ahead. I'll meet ya back here when the party starts..."

Desi was about to check up on him, but Reno quickly grabbed her hand and dragged them out the door, without even looking back at Axel or saying goodbye. Axels body slumped into his seat, and his face held no emotion what so ever. His heart was to hurt, to even feel anymore pain or anger. All he wanted now, was to be alone, and drink his sorrows and emotions away with the one cure everyone used for problems like this. Alcohol.

Axel sighed, as he gulped down his cup of beer, and shoved it'd forward for another round. He didn't know how long he had been here, or how much time he had left before the party started. He knew that it was nightfall by now, and he would probably have to leave for Desis house again pretty soon. For once in his whole life though, Axel wasn't looking forward

to going back over to his "supposed to be" best friends house. He thought about skipping it, or maybe ditching the party right after he got there. But then, he knew how much that would break Desis heart, and Axel couldn't possible do anything to hurt her. So swallowing back any disagreement he had, he decided he'd show up, but take his time before leaving. Axel had

never drank alcohol before, and thought he never was going to, but the feeling of having his body completely numb and his brain blank, felt rather good to the red haired boy. No matter how much alcohol he shoved down though, or how much he tried to forgot everything and just be a zombie, nothing could make his brain stop thinking about her. He just couldn't stop

thinking about the way she smiled, or the way she laughed with him, or how her touch sent shivers down his spine and how much he wanted another kiss from her so bad...His heart still melted at the thoughts of his best friend, but Axel learned that he wanted to be more then friends now. Now, he wanted her to be his girlfriend. But that was some joke...Seeing how she

totally ditched him, for that stupid jerk who thought he could just walk right inbetween them, and ruin there friendship.  
Unfortunately, Axel couldn't say anything to encourage himself, since Desi had actually choose to hang out with Reno over him, and everytime he thought about it his heart would ache with unbelievable pain, and his hands would began to shake as

his eyes would become blurry. He mumbled out a curse word, as he grabbed the cup full of beer, and gulped it down in one swallow. The man serving him alcohol, gave the young teen a worried look, as he grabbed the cup and clean it before Axel could ask for another round.

"I think thats enough alcohol for you, son. Are you even allowed to be drinking yet? you look no better then 17 boy"

Axel didn't respond to his question, but instead just pulled out his wallet, and paid for the alcohol as he stood up and started heading for the exit. He figured it was about time he headed back, and he didn't want to worry Desi into thinking something might've been wrong with him. He pushed his way through the crowd, and nearly got pulled over twice, as a couple of girls

tried flirting with him and offering him a drink. Axel never knew what it was like to be drunk, but the first thing he learned was that your temper became even shorter then it already was. And for Axel, that was bad news. He almost punched the blonde haired girl in the face, as he shouted out "no!" one last time, before running towards the exit and jumping in his car as he

started it up and began driving towards Desis house. He heard all kinds of stories about drunk people getting in car crashes,  
and what not. But that wasn't about to stop him from getting to her house, and making sure Reno wouldn't try anything funny on her. Much to Axels surprise, he suddenly felt like he had the courage to ask her to be his girlfriend, no matter

what her response might be. The thought of her touch, voice, smile, laughter and lips, made him want to get there all that faster and without him realizing it he forwarded the gas petal.

Axel took in a deep breath, and knocked on the big white door, as he shoved his hands into his pockets and felt like he was having deja vu all over again. He fiddled with his fingers, and his breath got caught in his throat, as the door suddenly opened and shined alittle light on his face.

"Hey welcome to the-Axel? where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick about you all night! why didn't you answer any of my phone calls?"

Axel didn't have anytime to respond, becuase before he knew it, Desi had wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Axel was stunned for a second, and at first, didn't respond. He carefully wrapped his arms around her waist though, and buried his face into her chocolate brown hair, as his brain slowly registered what was happening.

"I've missed you so much...Where did you go? did something happen to you?"

Axel didn't want to tell her that he went a bar, and drank alcohol in a sad attempt to burn away his pain and anger. Instead,  
he softly smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, as he slid his hands down to her waist and carefully started rubbing her thighs.

"I'm fine, babe...Just alittle shaken up is all..."

"A-axel? are you feeling a-alright? you look alittle...Drunk"

"Never felt better, beautiful..."

Desi didn't seem to believe him, but didn't stop what he was doing, as he rested his hands on her hips and carefully began bringing his lips closer to hers. He would've captured her into a kiss, if it wasn't for the sudden loud cough, that made Desi quickly look back at the door and away from Axel.

"Yo...Sorry if I'm interrupting your guys "little" moment, but Zack spilled fruit punch all over the floor"

"Oh...I'll umm, be there in a minute"

Reno nodded his head, and gave a quick cold glare at Axel, before turning around and heading back into the house. Axel didn't bother paying him any attention, and decided that if he wanted Desi to be his girlfriend, he would have to ask her tonight before a certain red puffy haired boy beat him to it.

"Desi...I have something important I need to ask you..."

"Yes Axel?"

"I-"

"Damnit Sora! stop stepping in the punch! your spreading it all over the freakin room!"

"Can it wait for a couple of minutes Axel? I need to go and clean up that punch before Sora gets it all over the house..."

"Umm...Yeah. Sure...Whatever"

Axel let out a sigh, as Desi grabbed his hand, and lead them both inside her house. When they reached the living room,  
Desis mouth hanged open with shock, as she stared at all the fruit punch soaking wet into the carpet.

"Damnit Zack what the hell? my parents are gonna kill me when they see this!"

"It wasn't my fault! Roxas threw a football at me and made me bump into the table to catch it!"

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not!"

"Did to!

"Did not-"

"Shut up! listen Desi, we'll help clean the mess since it was kinda all our fault"

"We will?"

"Thanks Cloud, thats very nice of ya guys"

All the other boys mumbled in response, as the girls gave out a small cheer, and began grabbing some cleaning supplies.  
Axel didn't really pay attention to anything or anybody, as his gorgeous emerald green eyes stayed locked on to one person only, Desi. He caught Reno staring at her to, and slightly glared at him as there eyes meet in a fiery duel. First one to ask Desi out wins, and the loser has to take a forever hike over the mountains.

It took awhile, but after about two hours of everyone helping, and some of the girls having to watch Zack to make sure he was cleaning, the punch finally got cleaned up and the party immediately started again. Axel let out a tired sigh, as he stretching his arms out, and rubbed his shoulder as it felt sore from scrubbing the carpet and floor for two hours straight.

He shrugged it off though, as his eyes tried scanning the crowd for his future girlfriend. He spotted her, but wasn't very happy to see who was standing next to her. He gave Reno a icy cold glare, as he saw the two of them laughing and talking, as Reno continued making funny faces over and over. Axels anger began to get the better of him, as he clenched his

fists together, and his face turned into a nasty scowl as he started walking towards the two of them. He had nearly reached Reno, and was about to punch him in the face, before he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks as he heard the awful words come running out of Renos mouth.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Axels world suddenly stopped spinning, and his heart beat stopped beating. His eyes popped out from there sockets, and his whole body suddenly turned numb. He felt his hands started to shake, as his eyes began filling up with one of the things he hated most. Water. Desi opened her mouth to respond, but Axel quickly turned around and started running towards her

bedroom, as he didn't want to hear the answer. He bumped into Zack, and pushed him out of the way, as he continued running up the stairs even after hearing Desi call his name.

"Axel wait! come back!"

He ran into her room, and slammed the door shut, as he stood behind it and slumped to the ground with his arms wrapped around his knees and his face buried deep into them. He couldn't believe Reno had beat him to the punch, and took away everything he ever cared about. Now Desi would never get to be his girlfriend, and Axel would never again get to hear her

wonderful voice, or see her beautiful smile that he always got to see along with those gorgeous blue sapphire eyes. Everything suddenly felt over to him...And it was like his world had died the moment he heard those awful words come from Renos mouth. Nothing held meaning anymore, and he felt like his heart stopped beating for good. He longed to feel her touch

so bad, and see her smile or laugh with him about some stupid joke. He longed to have her stand in his arms, or have her lips pushed up against his own. All he wanted now, was to be with her again, and to never lose her to anyone who dared to try and take her away from him.

Axel lifted his face up, as he heard a knock on the door, and a soft sweet voice soon following after it.

"Axel...You in there?"

"Who wants to know?"

"Your best friend, of course..."

"What best friend?"

"The same best friend who makes you smile, or tickles you when your sad to hear you laugh and makes you lunch everyday for school, because we made a promise"

Axel sighed, but stood up, as he moved away from the door and mumbled out "its unlocked". He took a seat on her bed, as she slowly opened the door and smiled once her eyes landed on him.

"Hey...You doin alright?"

"Shouldn't you be with your "boyfriend" right now?"

"Oh Axel...Is that why your so angry?"

"How else would I be so freakin pissed? that jerk stole you away from me!"

Desi slightly giggled, as she watched Axel rant and rave about how he wanted to burn Renos head right off, or throw him in the ocean with the sharks and watched him drown. She took a seat next to him, and laid her hand on top of his, as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"If you would have stayed to listen, or came back when I called your name, you would have found out that I said "no" to his question"

"...Y-you mean your not his?..."

"No. I'm not. You see, theres only one boy I want to be with...And I've been waiting for him to ask me out"

Axels face went blank, and his brain stopped thinking for a moment. You mean he got all upset over nothing? she choose him over Reno? Axels cheeks started blushing a deep shade of red, as he swallowed a lump that had somehow got stuck in his throat.

"U-umm...Desi? can I ask you that important question now?"

"Of course you can, Axel. What do you need to ask me?"

"Will...Umm. W-will you..."

"Yes?"

Axel took in a deep breath, and turned himself over completely to her beautiful face.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd love to, Axel"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

Axels heart started beating so fast, he thought it was about to jump right out of his chest. His lips curved into the biggest smile he could give, and his hands wrapped around her own as he leaned himself towards her and softly brought his lips up against hers. Desi responded immediately and began kissing him back, before she suddenly frowned and carefully broke apart, leaving a confused Axel to stare at her.

"Axel...You taste like...Alcohol. Did you-"

Axel cut her sentence short, as he grabbed her cheeks roughly and suddenly crashed his lips up against hers again. He caught her on surprise, and her mouth hanged opened with shock, as he immediately slipped his tongue inside and began exploring and touching her mouth. Desi melted into the passionate kiss, and started pushing herself up against him, as she

ran her hands through his red spiky hair and roughly tugged on it. Axel moaned in response, and began slipping his hands up her hoodie, as he pushed her down to the bed and bit her bottom lip. She moaned, and started ripping off his jacket, as she slid her hands around his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Axel broke there kiss apart, and trailed his

lips all over her neck, as he sucked on her soft spot and smirked once he heard her moan his name. He started ripping off her hoodie, as his hands began roaming her body, and his lips left her a hickey on her neck. She moaned his name again,  
and ripped off his shirt, as her hands roamed his back and her legs become tangled with his own. Axel smirked as he felt

her hands dance across his bare back, as he dragged his lips up towards her ear, and whispered his hot warm breath inside.

"Desi...I have one more important thing to tell you..."

"Mmm...Whats that? Axel?"

"I love you...And I always will, for forever and forever..."

"I love you to, Axel...Always have, always will...Got it memorized?"

Axels smirked melted into a smile, as he stared into her beautiful blue sapphire eyes, and brought his lips softly up against hers into another long, perfect, sweet, fiery, passionate kiss, which sealed there love for all eternal life.

**END**


End file.
